


Just Fuckin' Awesome Frostie Destroyers

by how_about_no



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Canon Compliant, Crack, Established Relationship, Humour, I don't even know why I did this, M/M, NONE AU, Sarcasm, Zombies, hes not that bad tho, i guess?, i realise i made louis a bit of a dick, in the band, just not very sensitive, like this is rly weird, so crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_about_no/pseuds/how_about_no
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck this.” Louis says under his breath.<br/>“Also, don’t leave the building.” Louis closes the fire door. That’s his plan ruined, “Louis!” Harry stands back up and crosses his arms, “Were you going to ditch me?”<br/>“No.” Louis lies.<br/>“We’re married!”<br/>“It’s every man for himself in the apocalypse, Harry!” <br/>“There are fucking zombies,” Niall whines, “And now my ship is sinking.”</p><p> </p><p>or</p><p>Some really fucking weird crack of the boys being at the centre of a zombie apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Fuckin' Awesome Frostie Destroyers

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Just Fuckin' Awesome Frostie Destroyers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720572) by [ValerieHayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne)
  * Translation into Français available: [Just Fuckin' Awesome Frostie Destroyers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067463) by [MissCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus)



> #noregrets

Louis is pumped. Superbly, massively, incredibly pumped. He gets to perform No Control live for the first time tonight and he is over the fucking _moon_ about it. It’ll be hard to not eye-fuck Harry throughout the whole song but Louis is strong, he can do it.

“I feel like it could be unbuttoned a little more, though.” He can hear Harry through the door to their dressing room.

“Harry, if you unbutton that any more you might as well not wear it.” Lou replies and Louis can _feel_ the roll of her eyes.

“Well, now that you mention it-”

“No, Harry.” Lou sighs.

“But my moth needs to _breathe._ ” Harry insists and Louis can’t hold back the snort.

“It’s a fucking _tattoo,_ Harry.”

“Still.”

“You’re wearing a shirt, and you’re buttoning it at least four times. End of story.” Lou says firmly and walks out of the room, “Louis,” She says when she spots him, “Keep that boy’s bloody shirt on.”

“No promises, babe.” He smiles at her and she rolls her eyes again before walking away down the corridor muttering about popstars and their ‘stupid curly hair and bloody boyfriends’, “Harry, love, I want to wander around the stadium for a bit and you’re coming with me.” He strolls into the room to find Harry posing at himself in the mirror with his shirt practically unbuttoned.

“In a second.” He dismisses Louis with a wave of his hand.

“No, now. Harry you cannot have your shirt that unbuttoned the girls will fucking cream themselves.”

“Good.” Harry smirks and finally turns to Louis, “Just as I planned.”

“Harry.” Louis uses his no-funny-business voice.

“Fine,” Harry sighs and does up one more button, “Better?”

“Better,” Louis nods, “Let’s go.”

They wander for a while before they meet Niall half way round when he walks inti the main auditorium with a bowl of cereal.

“Cereal? Now?” Louis raises an eyebrow.

“Yes.” Niall stuffs another spoonful in his mouth, “Cereal. Now.”

“Fair enough,” Louis shrugs, “Care to join our wander?” He gestures vaguely with the hand that is entwined with Harry’s.

“We’re wandering, ey?” Niall grins, “I’d be happy to.”

“ _Shitfuckingow._ ” Louis hears a hissed swear from behind him that sounds a lot like Liam. They all turn and see him clutching his shin with his phone in the other hand.

“You alright?” Harry asks clearly trying to hold back laughter. Louis doesn’t try.

“You fucking idiot,” He wheezes, “Were you texting and walking? You know you can’t multitask for shit.”

“Ha ha, let’s laugh at Liam’s pain.” Liam says sarcastically and Louis’ laugh turns into a fond smile. His boy has learned well.

“Liam’s pain!” Niall shouts in glee, “Get it? Sounds like Liam Payne,” He laughs to himself and takes another mouthful, “Classic.”

“I was texting Zayn, I’ve lost him.” Liam stands up straight again and looks back down at his phone with a furrowed brow.

“He’s quite a tall human being, Liam,” Louis scoffs, “It must’ve taken quite some skill to lose track of him.”

“He’s not that tall,” Harry smirks, “You’re just really small.”

“And yet he is still the big spoon.” Niall retorts.

“Ooohhhh, burn!” Louis laughs and bumps fists with the Irish lad who promptly goes back to his bowl.

“I just like feeling safe.” Harry mutters.

“I like keeping you safe, love, don’t worry about it,” Louis assures him, running a hand through the taller boy’s curls, “Hang on, Zayn? You’ve lost _Zayn_?”

“Yeah,” Liam looks like this should be well known information, “Zayn.”

“Why is Zayn here?” Clearly Harry has caught on too.

“He left the band, right?” Niall looks confused, “Like, I didn’t imagine that, did I?”

“No,” Liam sighs, “He came up for the show ‘cause Perrie is getting on his nerves.”

“Aw,” Louis coos, “He came to ickle Leeyum to make him feel better. How adorable.”

“I ship it.” Harry nods and Niall snorts some milk.

“Ziam for the win!” Niall cheers.

“Niall,” Harry reels back like he’s been slapped, “You’re meant to be the captain of _our_ ship. Stop it.”

“Sorry.” Niall sounds properly scolded, “Aren’t I allowed more than one ship though?”

“Sure you are,” Louis shrugs, “But it’s Larry Stylinson for the win and Ziam for runner up.”

“I’ll take that.” Niall slurps at his bowl.

“Just because he’s got a fake girlfriend doesn’t make him gay.” Liam sighs.

“But you do and you are.” Louis narrows his eyes.

“That means nothing.” Liam points at him.

“Louis also had a fake girlfriend for a while.” Harry hums in thought.

“Shut up.” Liam groans.

“A while? Four years is more than a while,” Louis throws his head back, “God that was a pain in the arse.”

“Don’t forget about Taylor!” Niall smiles, obviously proud of himself. Bless.

“Alright lads,” Zayn appears behind Liam, “What’re we talking about?”

“Nothing!” Liam is very quick to shout.

“Everything.” Louis contradicts and smiles sweetly when Liam shoots him a glare.

“Okay,” Zayn looks between them for a moment before shaking his head, “Can I get some lovin’ then?” He holds out his arms and Louis feels his heart melt. He’s kind of missed the arse hole. They all crowd in for a group hug.

“Watch the bowl!” Niall yells, “Watch the fucking bowl, you twats!”

After they’re done embracing Zayn, Louis tugs Harry away and spreads his arms in a grand gesture, nearly hitting Harry in the face.

“And so another joins the grand tour!” He announces.

“Grand tour?” Zayn raises his eyebrows.

“We’re just wandering around the arena.” Niall stage whispers to him and Louis just points in agreement before continuing his merry way around the room, swinging his and Harry’s joined hands between them.

“And here we see the chairs,” Harry looks to their left, “Beautifully hand-crafted by elves.”

“Like, Christmas elves or Lord of the Rings elves?” Niall quirks an eyebrow.

“Lord of the Rings elves, of course.” Harry replies easily and Louis knows he has his patented ‘Harry face’ again. They pass by a window and Louis hears piercing screams coming from outside.

“Jesus, they really love us, huh?” He smiles and moves towards the sound, pulling Harry with him. Niall must follow too because Louis hears a loud slurp in his ear. Without a thought he smacks the bowl out of his hands and watches it fly into the air and tumble to the ground with a smash.

“Dude.” Niall whines, looking at the milk spilling out on the floor mournfully.

“Your own fault.” Louis dismisses and looks out of the window again. Of course, he can’t see anything from here because the entrance is on the other side of the building, so there’s really no point.

“They’re screaming a lot louder than usual.” Liam points out, looking stuck between happiness and confusion.

“They sound almost,” Zayn pauses in thought, “Terrified?”

“Why would they be terrified, though?” Harry looks at all of them, “Do you think there might be something wrong?”

“What could possibly be wr-?” Louis starts but is interrupted by a scream of bloody murder coming out of the window. They all turn to see a girl running across the paving towards the building, screaming and looking over her shoulder every few strides.

“She’s probably just a crazy fan, guys, it’s nothing to-” Niall tries to brush it off but trails off when a crowd of blood covered and moaning fangirls come stampeding towards the running girl.

“Oh my-” Zayn gasps and puts a hand over his mouth as the hoard catches up to the girl and she disappears among them, kicking and screaming.

“ _Fuck._ ” Louis breathes. So much for having the best concert of his life.

“Well I guess we know what’s wrong now.” Niall nods.

“Niall, a girl just _died_.” Liam looks at him like he has grown another head.

“Yeah, she did didn’t she,” Niall sighs, “Right I’m off to rock in a corner and cry.” He promptly walks over to the corner and falls the floor, repeatedly banging his head against the wall. Louis wants to follow him.

“Those were fucking _zombies.”_ He cannot believe he just said that.

“Don’t say it out loud, that makes it true.” Harry puts a hand over his mouth.

“No, Harold,” Louis shoves his hand away, “What makes it true is that there is a hoard of fucking _zombies_ out there devouring a random girl!” Okay he’s getting manic he needs to calm down.

“You’re getting manic, Louis. You need to calm down.”

“No I don’t!” Yes he does, “I need there to not be zombies!”

“Why are there zombies?!” Zayn shouts at Liam, like he has all the answers.

“How am I meant to have all the answers?!” Liam yells back and wow, Louis might be a mind reader.

“You’re Liam! You’re smart!” Zayn sounds manic too.

“If anyone should know shit about zombies, it’d be Niall.” Liam gestures to where the boy is still thudding his head against the wall.

“Should we stop him?” Harry says with concern.

“Probably.” Louis shrugs. He and Harry have an eye battle, as Louis likes to call them, about who should go over to Niall and comfort him. Louis wins with a raised brow so Harry huffs and drags his feet over to the blond boy. He ducks to his side and puts a hand between his shoulder blades. Louis turns to Liam and Zayn.

“Right, boys. The zombie apocalypse is upon us.” He rubs his hands together with a mischievous smile, “I vote we use Niall as bait so we can escape.”

“What?! No!”

“Absolutely not.”

“I was joking!” He wasn’t, “Jeez.”

“Guys!” Harry shouts, “Niall says we should find a secure room in case they get in. And,” He ducks his head again as Niall mutters something, “We need to get all the canned food in the building and put it in said safe room.”

“Fuck this.” Louis says under his breath.

“Also, don’t leave the building.” Louis closes the fire door. That’s his plan ruined, “Louis!” Harry stands back up and crosses his arms, “Were you going to ditch me?”

“No.” Louis lies.

“We’re married!”

“It’s every man for himself in the apocalypse, Harry!”

“There are fucking zombies,” Niall whines, “And now my ship is sinking.”

“We’re all going to die.” Zayn looks at the ceiling and appears to be on the verge of tears.

“Don’t you cry, Malik! We aren’t going to die,” Louis tries to sound sure, “Because if we work as a _team-_ ”

“You were literally just about to leave us all for dead.” Liam states.

“If we work as a _team,”_ Louis says louder, “We can get through this. Niall!” The boy in question raises his head feebly, “You, Zayn and Liam are going to find the safe room. Harry!” Harry merely tilts his head, still looking mad, “We are going to get some canned food.” Harry looks dissatisfied, “And I’m going to prove that I will never ditch you.”

“You better.” Harry purses his lips. Louis has some grovelling to do.

“So,” He starts as they’re walking towards the kitchen, “I would like to start out my saying I love you.”

“Good start.” Harry is looking straight ahead, walking in line with Louis the only sign he is willing to forgive him.

“Right, and I would never leave you. I was just… Scared?”

“You don’t sound sure.” Harry looks at him incredulously.

“I am?” Louis can’t help the upturn of his voice.

“For fuck’s sake, Lou.” Harry walks faster so Louis’ little legs strain to keep up with him.

“I was panicking! I thought it’d be better if I left before I could watch you die or have you watch me die.” Wow, that sounded good. Mental self-five.

“We agreed we are in this together.” Harry stops walking and faces Louis.

“Have we talked about the potential impending zombie apocalypse before?” Louis thinks he would remember that conversation.

“No,” Harry shakes his head, “We agreed we’re in this whole thing together. _Life,_ Louis. That includes potential impending zombie apocalypses.” Now Louis feels like a right dick.

“I love you so much.” He pulls Harry into a kiss.

“I love you too.” Harry tells him when they pull apart.

“Now let’s get some canned food before the crazy, and I mean literally crazy, fangirls get in.”

They manage to get a few cans of beans, some tuna, chopped tomatoes and kidney beans. It’s not exactly a huge variety but it’ll do. Louis may also crowd Harry against the counter and give him an apology blow job but what the boys don’t know won’t hurt them.

His phone buzzes with two texts when they’re on their way back to the main room.

**_Nialler_ **

_Safe room under the stage. Sat on the stage rn. Come quickly. Over._

_Xx_

**_Louis_ **

_You say over on walkie talkies not text_

_Also since when did you send kisses??_

**_Nialler_ **

_SINCE IT’S THE ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AND YOU MIGHT DIE_

_Xx_

Louis pockets his phone and leads the way to the stage where he can now see that Niall is pacing, Zayn is star fished on the floor and Liam is on his phone.

“You’re on your phone right now? Really?” Harry tilts his head.

“Facebook status update: omg can’t believe there’s a zombie apocalypse rn fml.- feeling #scaredformylife.” Louis smirks and holds his hand out for a high five. Harry ignores it but Niall runs from the other side of the stage to smack his hand against Louis’.

“Actually I’m looking at the news? This is happening everywhere.” Liam looks at them with wide eyes.

“Aw, fuck.” Zayn groans.

“I’m also texting my mum to see if she’s alright.” Liam adds, looking back down at the little screen.

“Oh yeah, mums are a thing that exist.” Louis pulls his phone back out of his back pocket.

**_Louis_ **

_Just checking have you been eaten by zombies_

**_Womb for Let_ **

_Me and the kids are in the basement and the police are patrolling. Nothing to worry about!_

_Are you okay?_

**_Louis_ **

_Chillin in the arena with the boys. Got canned food and a safe room in case the walkers get in. Love you ttyl_

**_Womb for Let_ **

_Love you too, Loubear. Stay safe_

**_Louis_ **

_Xx_

“My mum is fine.” Louis announces just as there is a huge thud on the other side of the room.

“That’d be the door.” Zayn says, still staring at the ceiling.

“Someone else want to get that?” Niall laughs but his eyes look crazed.

“I’m pretty sure they won’t be able to get in,” Louis says how he hopes is confidently, “Fire doors are only meant to open one way.”

That’s when one of the fire doors goes flying off its hinges with a mighty crash and loud moaning fills the room.

“Well shit.” Zayn laments before leaping to his feet and facing where the sound is coming from.

“Liam, if you say ‘sing it’ right now I swear to god.” Louis backs towards the trap door he knows is in the middle of the stage from rehearsals.

“Maybe it’d lighten the mood?” Liam offers helplessly.

“I will personally punch you in the face.” Niall says completely seriously as he too backs towards the door. About 20 zombies have managed to make their way into the building, most are slowly bumbling their way towards the stage while others look around as if they haven’t seen the boys.

“How safe do you think that safe room is?” Louis asks, expecting an answer from any of the three who found it.

“Pretty safe I think.” Niall shrugs slightly.

“God I want to be spooned right now.” Harry sighs.

“Me too.” Liam agrees.

“Everyone ready to run?” Zayn has his hand on the string to open the door.

“Let’s escape from the city and follow the sun.”

“THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO QUOTE SONGS, HARRY.” Louis yells over the loud groaning.

“I’M SORRY IM JUST FEELING A LOT OF PRESSURE RIGHT NOW. THIS IS A VERY STRESSFUL SITUATION.”

“YOU’RE WASTING TIME. THERE ARE FUCKING ZOMBIES.”

“YOU ARE BEING VERY MEAN TO ME RIGHT NOW.”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET IN THE SAFE ROOM.”

“ONLY IF YOU ASK NICELY.”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET IN THE SAFE ROOM, _PLEASE.”_ It’s then that Louis realises all of the other boys have already gone through the trap door and it is literally just him and Harry left stood on the stage with slowly approaching zombies.

“Ladies first?” Harry gestures.

“You’re a dick head.” Louis climbs into the room below the stage and hears Harry come in behind him before closing the flap with a click.

“Hang on, guys?” Niall looks around the small room.

“What?” Liam takes the bag of canned food out of Louis’ hand and puts it down on a random dusty old table.

“There were other people in this building. Like, crew and stuff,” Oh shit, _there were,_ “Shouldn’t we try find them?”

“They can fend for themselves.” Zayn lights a cigarette Louis did not see him make and takes a huge breath of it.

“If anything they’ll be better at this than us,” Harry sits down against one of the yellow walls, “I know I would be a liability, and Louis sure as hell would.”

“ _Hey,_ I have amazing survival instincts.”

“You nearly walked outside _into_ the hoard of zombies.” Niall levels him a look.

“You know what, I don’t need this.” Louis turns to storm away but finds that there is nowhere to storm off to. He decides the corner is good enough.

“Louis.” Harry sounds so done and Louis does not care.

“What.”

“You know you look like a petulant child, right?”

“I am _not_ a petulant child.” Louis scoffs.

“You’re literally stood in a corner with your arms crossed because you got offended.” Niall’s eye roll is almost audible.

“That doesn’t make me petulant.” Louis narrows his eyes at the cobweb connecting the two walls. If there is a spider he is fucking _out of here._

“It really does.” Zayn adds to the conversation and who the fuck asked him?

“You left the band, Zaynie boy. You lose all say in whether my behaviour is petulant or not.”

“That statement in itself is pretty petulant.” For fuck’s sake _Liam._ Louis would turn around just to make a point of him not being petulant but he has been facing the corner for too long to give up now. He _will_ get an apology.

“So, what’s the plan?” Harry asks the room as a whole and Louis sighs. He should probably find something entertaining on this wall because he has a feeling he will be looking at it for a while longer yet.

“Wait it out?” Liam suggests.

“This isn’t a storm, Liam,” Niall snorts, “It’s not just going to pass over after a few hours.”

“We’re in this for the long haul.” Zayn concludes, probably with a puff of smoke because Zayn is dramatic like that.

“Brilliant.” Louis sighs, “I’m turning around now because this is a serious conversation, and I am a very serious person.” He doesn’t appreciate the sceptical looks he sees when he finally faces the rest of the group.

“Sure,” Liam gives him a significant look before looking at Zayn, “This means we’ll have to find somewhere more permanent than a storage room under a stage in Brussels.”

“I don’t like this plan.” Louis points at him.

“And what do you suggest, Louis?” Zayn asks and everyone looks at him expectantly.

“We stop the zombie apocalypse,” They all start to laugh and Louis frowns, “Get rid of it all together.”

“How do you propose we do that?” Harry looks at him curiously and without judgement, which is one of the reasons Louis loves him.

“Find the source and go from there.” Louis thinks it’s brilliant. He’s getting more and more excited as the plan forms in his mind.

“The source? What if there _is_ no source? It could just be a really awful disease.” Zayn reasons. Louis hates reason.

“Plus, what are we going to do? We’re a boyband, our only talent is singing. We can’t even dance.” Niall laughs.

“Speak for yourself.” Liam says smugly.

“Shut up, Liam.” Louis and Niall reply at the same time and do an air high five afterwards.

“Liam _can_ dance.” Zayn blushes slightly, “Anyway, what are we going to do, sing them to death?” He scoffs.

“Well, can any of us shoot a gun?” Louis bites his lip.

“Even if we could, we don’t _have_ any guns, Louis.” Harry, poor innocent Harry, says.

“That’s where you’re wrong.”

“You have guns.” Liam says blankly.

“Is that bad?” Louis cringes.

“Yes!” Zayn shouts, “It’s also illegal.” He lowers his voice to a whisper.

“Why are you whispering? There’s no one else here.” Louis gestures around the room.

“I dunno, it felt necessary. Fuck off.” Zayn ducks his head.

“So you have guns. Where?” Harry stands up and moves next to him.

“In our hotel room.”

“How the hell are we meant to get there?” Liam runs a hand through his hair, “The zombies are everywhere. Actually,” He shuffles slightly, “Can we call them something else? Calling them zombies just makes it all seem really surreal and I’m feeling a little panicky.”

“Well, it’s going to be surreal either way,” Zayn quirks a brow, “but I guess we can call them something else.”

“Frosties?” Niall suggests, perking up.

“Why frosties?”

“It’s the cereal I had earlier,” Niall shrugs, “We can call them that in memory of the bowl Louis murdered.”

“Don’t make a cereal killer joke.” Louis warns when he hears Harry take in a breath.

“Dammit.”

“I think I have an idea.” Niall announces and Louis really hopes it’s good as he grips Harry’s hand in his own.

*

This is a terrible, _terrible_ idea. They’re all going to die and it’s going to be bloody. Louis doesn’t really want to die, he’s quite fond of his life in fact. He gets to write music, then perform that music, and he gets to do it with the love of his life. It’s actually pretty perfect in his opinion.

Now it’s all going to end because of Niall’s bloody _ridiculous_ idea.

“I just want to say I love you guys.” Louis says to all of them as they crowd around the ladder to the trap door.

“Love you too.” Niall replies and Louis doesn’t bother looking at him.

“Except for you, Niall. You’re going to be the reason I die.”

“I, for one, think this is a brilliant plan.” Harry says reassuringly because of course he does.

“I’m going to have to side with Louis.” Zayn looks bloody terrified. Louis doesn’t think he will be looking any better.

“I’m taking no sides because someone will have to break up the fight.” Liam looks between them.

“We aren’t going to fight.” Louis insists.

“You fought over Oreos that one time.” Liam raises his eyebrows.

“He has a point.” Zayn says, “I’ll take Harry so you don’t have to hurt your husband.”

“No, I’ll take Harry because I know he won’t fight me,” Louis smirks, “He’ll just surrender.”

“Not after that comment I won’t.” Harry straightens up like a challenge.

“Oh yeah, big boy?” Louis tries to look taller too but probably fails, “You sure you want to go there?”

“I know your weaknesses, remember.” Harry says with a smug smile.

“I’ve changed my mind, you take Harry.” Louis cowers slightly and Harry crows in victory.

“Guys,” Niall brings them back to the moment, “We’re kind of in a serious situation?”

“Bloody hell,” Zayn breathes, “Never thought I’d see the day _Niall_ was the one to stop us messing around.”

“Plot twist of the century.” Louis agrees.

“Guess we know why you left the band now, Zayn,” Harry looks at Niall in awe, “So you would never see Niall in this state.”

“Shut the fuck up and get up the ladder, Harry.” Niall glares.

“Hey,” Louis points, “No one speaks to my husband like that,” He turns to Harry, “Now get the fuck up the ladder, twat.”

“I love you too.” Harry smiles at him before making his way up.

 

“Well,” Louis says as they sit in the car looking at Zayn’s outstretched arm, “That went well.”

“I’ve got a fucking bite, Louis!” Zayn yells, shaking his arm for emphasis.

“Yes,” Louis concedes, “But we don’t know how long it will take you to turn. Could be years.”

“Or it could be minutes.” Niall adds, “Sorry.” He looks back down at Zayn’s arm when the boy shoots him a glare.

“What do we do?” Harry looks a little faint.

“Do we have any chains?” Liam nibbles on his thumb and stares at Zayn’s bite like it’s going to bite _him._

“No fucking way.” Zayn yanks his arm back and scoots into the corner of the back seat. It doesn’t really get him very far away because Liam is sat next to him in the middle.

“We best be off.” Louis turns back around in the driver’s seat and turns the keys in the ignition.

“What if he turns in the car?!” Niall screams, clutching at his can and spoon.

“Niall,” Harry looks at him, “Did you bring a can of food on the run?”

“Did I not mention that part of the plan?” Niall laughs.

“I’m _not_ going to turn in the car!” Zayn insists. Louis pulls out of the car park and hopes to god that no zombies will follow. Though he wouldn’t be opposed to running some of those bastards over. He might feel a little bad because they used to be his fans, but they’re zombies now. No feelings for zombies.

“Louis.” Harry puts a hand on his arm.

“You realise you just said all of that out loud, right?” Liam looks at him in the rear-view mirror and Louis can see Zayn next to him with wide eyes.

“Um,” Louis starts, “I will not kill you, Zayn.”

“I will.” Niall stuffs another spoonful in his mouth.

“Thanks, Louis,” Zayn smiles at him, “And fuck you, Niall.”

“You wish.” Niall throws him a wink.

Louis tries not to say any more of his thoughts out loud before they get to the hotel. It’s a feat, but he thinks he manages it. It doesn’t really make the ride any better because Zayn starts crying about half way there, Niall starts rocking back and forth, Liam was muttering under his breathe for most of the time, and Harry was singing under his. Louis thanks all the Gods that be when he pulls up in front of the hotel.

He immediately takes those thanks back when he sees the hoard of zombies blocking the door.

“What happens next in your plan?” Harry glances at Niall.

“Honestly, I thought we were all going to die at phase two.” They all turn to look at him.

“I love the positivity.” Zayn grumbles.

“Have we got anything we could use as a weapon?” Liam asks the car as a whole. Louis looks around the little banger to see if there is anything he could use. Harry rummages through the glovebox and comes up with nothing. As Louis leans towards the back to see if there’s anything on the floor, he accidentally presses his foot down and jolts the car forward.

“Sorry!” Wait, “Hang on.”

“What?” Harry looks at him curiously.

“Buckle up, lads.” Louis warns before ramming the car into drive and racing towards the zombies.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Zayn yells.

“I’m not completely sure!” Louis shouts back.

“WE’RE ALL GUNNA DIE!”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP, NIALL!”

They all scream as they collide with the first zombies, feeling them roll over the car and the bumps of them tumbling under it.

“THIS IS KIND OF AWESOME!” Harry shouts over the moaning and crunching. There’s a bit of squelching as well but Louis is choosing to ignore it.

“I FEEL VERY POWERFUL!” Louis screams back.

“ARE WE NEARLY AT THE DOORS YET?”

“HOW MANY FUCKING FROSTIES ARE THERE?!”

“I THINK IM GOING TO THROW UP.”

“NIALL _HAS_ THROWN UP!”

“I’M FINE!”

“I THINK THOSE ARE THE DOORS.”

“ARE THOSE THE DOORS?”

They crash through the doors.

“THOSE WERE DEFINITELY THE DOORS.”

“WHY ARE YOU STILL DRIVING?”

“I HAVE TOO MUCH ADRENALINE TO STOP NOW, HARRY.”

The stairs stop him. He drives up them for a few steps then lets his foot off the pedal and they slide back down again.

“Louis,” Liam is the first to break the silence, “Did you have your eyes closed?”

“Maybe,” Louis answers then immediately points at Harry, “Don’t you dare quote the song.”

“You have to ruin all my fun.” Harry grumps.

Climbing out of the car means Louis can see the damage he has done. It turns out crashing through the doors in a car probably wasn’t the best idea. The remaining zombies have ambled into the lobby and have definitely spotted the group of people that just climbed out of a car. A car that has literally just killed most of them.

“I propose a race to mine and Louis’ hotel room.” Harry starts walking backwards up the stairs.

“Don’t walk backwards, love. You’ll fa-” Louis tries to warn but Harry stumbles and crashes to the floor before he can finish.

“My arse.” He whines. The thud made all of the zombies turn towards them and apparently it made them more enthusiastic because they start moving faster than any of the fucking vermin have so far.

“HARRY GET THE FUCK UP WE NEED TO RUN!” Louis grabs his boy’s arm and pulls him to his feet before speeding up the stairs, not bothering to see if the rest are following. He and Harry sprint all the way to their room and only stop once they’re inside. The other boys tumble in not long after and Niall slams the door behind them.

“At this point I am very thankful for our workout sessions.” Liam sits down on the bed.

“Pretty sure I’ve been skipping those for the last month.” Niall chews thoughtfully.

“How do you still have food?” Louis commends his skill.

“Determination.” Niall sits down next to Liam.

“I’m so happy for you, Niall,” Zayn nods at him, “But please can we talk about the fact that I HAVE A FUCKING BITE ON MY ARM FROM A MOTHERFUCKING ZOMBIE!” Liam cringes, “I MEANT FROSTIE.”

“Let’s just look on the bright side-”

“What bright side?! I’m going to turn into a zom-frostie!”

“Question,” Liam actually raises his hand. What a dweeb, “Do you feel at all tempted to eat our flesh?”

“Well I think that depends on what flesh you mean, Liam.” Louis smirks at him.

“I don’t think I do.” Zayn muses.

“I vote we shoot him anyway.” Niall is much more brutal than Louis thought he would be in an apocalypse situation. To be fair, Louis doesn’t spend much time thinking about how his friends would act during an apocalypse. Niall probably has.

“Niall, if you had to guess how we would have all acted in a zombie apocalypse, what would you guess?” He gets a lot of raised eyebrows and narrowed eyes in response. Maybe now wasn’t the best time to bring it up.

“You and Zayn would be dead. Harry wouldn’t be because you would have died to protect him and Liam wouldn’t be because he’s buff and stuff.”

“Hey,” Zayn protests, “I’m buff and stuff.”

“No, you’re not.” Niall looks him up and down.

“You’re definitely going to lose what muscle tone you do have when you turn into a zombie.” Louis points out and realises that it might not be appreciated.

“Frostie.” Harry corrects.

“Oh, fuck.” Zayn drops his head into his hands.

“Surely he would’ve turned by now,” Liam puts a reassuring hand on Zayn’s back where he has also slumped down onto the bed, “Or at least be feeling a little bit of an effect.”

“I don’t feel any different,” Zayn mumbles into his hands, “Just sad.”

Louis moves to get his guns from under the bed. He refuses to feel self-conscious about the fact that he has them.

“Hey,” Harry speaks into the silence, “Maybe bites don’t turn people in real life.”

“What?” Zayn lifts his head.

“Like, what if you won’t turn. I mean we can’t really use movies, comics and video games as a guide to zom- sorry, frosties.”

“You mean I might be okay?” Zayn looks so hopeful. Louis hates hope.

“Probably not, but it’s worth thinking about.” Louis shrugs and throws his guns onto the unoccupied half of the bed.

“You’re such a twat.” Niall gives him a look.

“Says he who volunteered to shoot me about 20 seconds ago.” Zayn smacks Niall around the head.

“Let’s just presume Zayn isn’t going to turn, alright?” Liam placates, “I think we should spend our time figuring out how to survive.”

“This hotel is pretty nice and secure.” Harry looks around the room.

“I literally crashed a car through the doors,” Louis grimaces, “That might knock the safety from 5 stars to at least 3.”

“I’d say two considering I can hear some frosties wandering around on the other side of the door,” Niall tells them and they all stop and listen for a moment. Sure enough there’s muffled moaning out in the corridor. Well, shit.

“I say we go forward with _my_ plan.” Louis gets confused expressions all round in response.

“Your plan?” Liam raises his eyebrows.

“My _plan,_ Liam,” Louis feels himself start to smile, “Stop this bloody apocalypse all together!”

“How?” Zayn stands up and moves to the bathroom, “I’m going to clean me wound.” He clarifies when everyone looks at him curiously.

“I’ll help,” Liam immediately goes to help, “We don’t want it to get infected!” He defends when Louis smirks at him.

“I was thinking we capture one of the frostie fuckers and experiment on them.” Louis rubs his hands together.

“Experiment,” Harry says blankly, “What kind of experiments?”

“I dunno… Poke it and see how it reacts? Maybe pour stuff on it to see if anything happens.”

“That is a terrible plan, Lou.” Zayn shouts from inside the bathroom, “Liam I can do this myself, you know.”

“I know.” Liam replies and Louis shares a look with Harry that says ‘oh my god those two need to fuck _right now_ ’.

“Surrounded by couples.” Niall mumbles.

“So, how about it?” Louis looks between him and Harry, encouraging them to say yes with his eyes.

“I’ll do whatever you think is best, Lou, but how are we meant to catch a zomb- sorry- frostie?” Harry runs his fingers through that ridiculous (and by ridiculous he means ridiculously amazing) curly hair.

“We might already have one.” Niall nods to the closed bathroom door.

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!” Liam yells from inside the small ensuite.

“Damn,” Louis deflates, “It shouldn’t be too hard to catch another. They aren’t exactly fast.”

*

“WHY ARE THEY MOVING SO FAST?!” Louis screams back at Harry from where he is chasing a zombie.

“I DON’T KNOW, LOVE. TRY MOVING FASTER.” Harry shouts back from where he is in safety sat on top of a cupboard. Honestly this is the weirdest thing Louis has ever done. Surely the zombie would just turn around and eat him, but no, it’s actually running away. This zombie has survival instincts which are something other than ‘eat brains’. It’s really fucking rude, actually.

“JUST GET IN THE FUCKING SHEET YOU FUCKER!”

“MAYBE TRY ASKING NICELY?!”

“HARRY IT IS A MINDLESS CREATURE! THAT WILL NOT WORK!”

“JUST TRY IT!”

“NO!”

“LOUIS!”

“FINE!” He keeps chasing the zombie around the huge hall in the hotel and rolls his eyes. Harry is so naïve. As if asking nicely would work, “PLEASE STOP RUNNING.” The zombie stops running. “Well then.” He brings himself to a halt just before he rams into the girl and gently tosses the sheet over it. He looks to Harry and shrugs helplessly.

“I told you.” Harry climbs down from the cupboard and walks over to the other side of the zombie who now looks like they are in a really bad Halloween ghost costume.

“So,” Louis frowns, “Do we just guide it back to the hotel room?”

“I don’t know,” Harry crosses his arms, “There isn’t much experimenting we can do in there.”

“Kitchen?”

“Kitchen.”

*

“What about vinegar?”

“That would make anyone gag.”

“I’ll make _you_ gag.” Harry mutters petulantly as he puts the bottle back in the cupboard. Louis rolls his eyes and moves his gaze back to the zombie writhing around where they’ve tied it to a big metal table in the middle of the kitchen.

“Where do you think the people who worked here went?” Liam asks the room as a whole from where he’s perched on the counter.

“Who fuckin’ knows,” Niall shrugs, “And who cares.” He punctuates it with a handful of crisps being shoved into his mouth.

“Where do you keep finding food?!” Louis exclaims with his hands on his hips.

“We are literally in a kitchen. The home of food.” Niall raises an eyebrow as Harry crows in victory, brandishing a shaker.

“Salt.” He states with a gleeful look.

“They’re not demons.” Louis takes the salt anyway because he doesn’t want Harry to feel too bad about being shit at experimenting on zombies. He sprinkles some onto its arm and they all hold their breath for a moment.

“Nothing.” Harry sighs.

“Well that sucked.” Niall jumps onto the counter next to Liam and looks around the room, “Try burning it, and see if it feels pain.”

“Man with a plan, I like it.” Louis points at him before going to the stove and taking one of the pans near it and placing it on a hob. He turns it on to 6 and leans on the counter next to it to wait for it to heat up.

“Harry, what are you doing?” Louis hears Liam ask. He looks over to Harry to see that he has completely undone his top and is in the process of slipping it off one of his shoulders.

“Um,” Harry says dumbly, “Taking off my shirt?”

“Why?” Niall looks horrified. Pft, straight boys.

“It’s the apocalypse, Niall. I’m going to live my last moments however I please.”

“I agree completely.” Louis licks his lips, completely distracted by the jut of Harry’s hipbones and the smooth, tattooed skin now on show.

“Please don’t pop a boner.” Niall begs, burying his face in his hands.

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Zayn breathes before promptly projectile vomiting all over the floor.

“Alright, Zayn,” Harry says, offended, “I’m not that bad.”

“I don’t think it’s your body that made him puke, Harry.” Liam points to the boy in question’s arm.

“Oh god.” Louis throws a hand over his mouth. Zayn’s bite is oozing green mucus and has a weird, yellowish glow to it. Louis thinks he might even see some smoke or some shit coming out of it.

“I TOLD YOU HE WAS TURNING!” Niall shouts, leaping off the counter and running away from the continuous stream of sick spewing from Zayn’s mouth. It’s even disgusting Louis, and that’s saying something. One time Louis saw a guy get hit by a car and didn’t feel squeamish. He’s hardcore.

That weird blackish, green stuff coming out of Zayn’s mouth? No. That’s too much, even for Louis.

“I’m not turning.” Louis thinks Zayn insists but it’s hard to tell when he keeps gagging and spitting.

“Well it sure as hell seems like it, mate.” Louis looks at the puddle of fluid on the floor in distaste.

“Maybe this is a good sign?” Harry, bless him, tries to be reassuring, “Your body could be rejecting the virus.”

“We don’t even know if it _is_ a virus.” Louis shakes his head.

“Do you guys smell burning?” Niall sniffs the air with a frown.

“The pan!” Louis screams, quickly taking it off the hob. He realises he didn’t think this through and the pan is burning his hand and _oh my god what does he do with it now?_

“Put it on the frostie!” Liam shouts, pointing to the still writhing body. Louis runs to it and slams the pan down with a squeal, immediately cradling his hand.

“Oh no,” Harry coos over him, “Baby got hurt. Let’s get that under cold water.” He drags Louis over to the tap and holds his hand under it as he turns it on.

“You’re like my mum.” Louis pouts.

“Didn’t know you were into incest,” Harry teases, “Or women.” Louis slaps his arm with his free hand.

“You’re a bastard.”

“I’m _your_ bastard.” Harry smiles sweetly.

“Um, guys?” Niall’s voice comes from behind them.

“What?” They both turn around to see that the pan has burned straight through the zombie and is resting in a hole in its stomach with slowly sizzling flesh around it. The zombie lays still and completely lifeless. Or would it be undead-less. Undead-dead? Undead-life-dead-less.  Louis is confusing himself.

“That’s,” Louis takes in a breath, “Something.”

“I feel like shit.” Zayn throws his head back and squeezes his eyes shut.

“Now _that’s_ what I’m talking about!” Niall laughs.

*

Surprisingly, they don’t encounter any zombies on the way back to the hotel room. They decided to leave the ‘dead’ one back in the kitchen. Louis likes to think of it as their version of putting a severed head on a spike as if to say ‘DON’T FUCK WITH US, ZOMBIES’ but it’s mostly because it would be weird and completely useless if they took it with them.

“So heat kills zombies.” Niall thinks out loud.

“That shouldn’t be hard to do.” Louis lays back on the bed and lets out a breath. Stopping a zombie apocalypse is tiring.

“Could’ve been what the pan’s made of.” Harry muses, flopping down next to Louis and clasping his hand in his.

“Only one way to find out.” Niall shrugs before pulling out a lighter and holding it under Zayn’s bare arm.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Zayn screams, clasping his now burnt arm in one hand and backing towards Liam.

“Niall, why on earth did you do that?” Liam pulls Zayn further away still and looks at Niall with the most genuine frown he’s worn all day.

“Wanted to see if heat affected zombies.”

“Frosties.” Harry corrects idly.

“Yeah, that.” Niall points at him.

“I’m not a fucking frostie!” Zayn shouts, “I’m not turning!”

“That’s what they all say.” Niall narrows his eyes.

“What other unturned zomb-” Louis feels Harry squeeze his hand, “Frosties have you met?”

“He has a point.” Liam concedes. Of course Louis has a point, he’s a genius.

“You know what, you’re all twats,” Niall glares at all of them, “If you can’t see why I’m worried then you can go fuck yourselves.”

“We’re not saying you shouldn’t be worried,” Zayn looks at him incredulously, “We’re saying you shouldn’t RANDOMLY HURT ME!”

“YOU’RE A ZOMBIE YOU SHOULDN’T FEEL THINGS!”

“FROSTIE!”

“WHO GIVES A SHIT?!”

“LIAM DOES!”

“OF COURSE YOU’D DEFEND LIAM.”

“WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN, NIALL?”

“YOU KNOW WHAT IT MEANS.” Niall sends one glare to them all before storming out of the room and into the corridor.

“What is he talking about?” Zayn looks genuinely confused and turns to Liam with raised eyebrows.

“I don’t know.” Liam shrugs with a blush high on his cheeks.

“One of us needs to go get him.” Louis is surprised when the words come out of his mouth as he sits up.

“You what?” Harry sits up too and looks at him in awe.

“I just said something considerate.” Louis smiles, “I’m a nice person again!”

“Yay, Lou!” Harry cheers, kissing him on the cheek.

“I’ll go.” Zayn says, “I’m the reason he left anyway.”

“Hey,” Liam stops him with a hand on his arm, “Be careful, alright? He might’ve taken a gun with him.”

“He wouldn’t actually hurt me, Liam,” Zayn rolls his eyes, “He’s just trying to act macho because he’s a twat.”

“Still.” Liam shrugs with a concerned frown.

“I’ll be fine.” Zayn assures him with a small, private smile. Louis smirks.

“So,” Louis starts once Zayn has left the room, “When are you two going to get your shit together?”

“Says he.” Liam narrows his eyes at him.

“Says he?” Harry repeats with a laugh, “We got our shit together after about a month of UST.”

“That month was worth at least 5 years,” Liam reasons, “The sexual and romantic tension actually made me _sweat._ ”

“Niall didn’t seem to mind.” Louis tilts his head onto Harry’s shoulder and the boy automatically moves a hand to his waist.

“Niall loved it.” Liam smiles slightly at the memory.

“Bless his little cotton socks.” It sounds odd in Harry’s silky, deep voice. Louis loves it.

 

It’s about an hour later when they decide they should probably go look for the other boys. The hotel is big, but not big enough for Zayn to still be looking for Niall.

“Maybe they’re snogging in a cupboard somewhere.” Louis smirks when Liam splutters.

“I don’t think that’s what’s happened.” He manages eventually.

“Probably not,” Harry winks at Louis, “But we can’t rule it out.”

“Yes,” Liam insists, “We can.”

They turn a corner to hear shouts and groaning from inside a hall. Liam runs ahead when Zayn’s voice becomes clear and Louis and Harry share a scared look before running after him.

“NIALL, RUN!” He hears Zayn shout.

“I’M IN A FUCKING CORNER, I CAN’T!”

“OH MY GOD.”

“I DIDN’T THINK I’D DIE LIKE THIS. I THOUGHT IT’D BE IN A FIGHT WITH A BEAR OR SOMETHIN’ COOL LIKE THAT.”

“I THINK BEING EATEN BY ZOMBIES IS PRETTY COOL, NIALL.”

“THAT WILL BE MY ONLY PEACE IN DEATH.”

“ZAYN!” Liam shouts as he runs into the room. Harry and Louis aren’t far behind and the sight they see when they get in is enough to make Louis take in a breath. Zayn is stood in the doorway with tears in his eyes, Niall on the other side of the room, cowering in a corner surrounded by zombies.

“Someone do something!” Harry yells.

“Niall!” Louis tries to be heard over to groaning, “I was lying earlier! I do love you!”

“I love you too!” Niall shouts back.

“He is not dying,” Zayn says with a new determination, “Not like this.”

“What are you pl-?” Liam starts but his jaw immediately slams shut when Zayn’s skin starts to glow a weird yellowish green colour.

“ _What the fuck?”_ Louis steps away from him with wide eyes. He keeps glowing brighter and brighter until Louis can no longer look at him without his eyes hurting. Throwing an arm over his eyes, he stumbles back even further before being blown back against a wall by a huge gust of air. He hears the tumble of several bodies falling to the ground but can still see the brightness through his arm so refuses to take it away from his face.

“Oh my god.” Niall breathes, Louis only being able to hear him because of the deathly silence that has fallen over the room. He finally puts his arm down and blinks away the blurry dots in his sight.

All of the zombies are on the floor.

So is Zayn.

“Harry?” Louis shouts, unable to see the boy.

“Here.” Harry replies from a few feet to Louis’ left. He looks a bit frazzled but unhurt. Louis lets out a breath.

“Zayn?” Liam hurries to his feet, clearly having too been blown over, “Zayn?!”

“Is he alright?” Niall runs from his corner, carefully avoiding stepping on the fallen bodies.

“I’m fine.” Zayn rubs his eyes and sits up, “I think.”

“That was pretty impressive,” Louis and Harry walk up to the group, “Whatever you just did.”

“You killed all the-” Niall glances sideways to Liam, “Frosties.”

“How is that possible?” Louis grasps Harry’s hand in his own and bites his lip.

“I have no fucking clue, mate.” Zayn answers, “But look,” He pulls up his jacket sleeve and shows them all his arm, “The bite’s gone.”

“ _Fuck._ ” Harry swears.

“Agreed.” Louis leans his weight on him slightly and stares at Zayn’s arm, willing it to give him all the answers.

“What do we do now?” Harry still hasn’t looked away from where the bite used to be. Louis doesn’t think anyone has.

“Go outside?” Niall suggests, “We should see if he can do this to the others.”

“I think I already know.” Zayn looks up at them with a small smile.

*

“Wow.” Louis can’t believe it.

“Jesus.” Clearly, neither can Harry.

“I know.” Zayn sounds slightly smug, the bastard.

“They’re all down.” Niall looks around the carpark at the endless zombies collapsed on the ground. Even beyond that they can see hundreds of people all on the floor, clearly having been affected by whatever Zayn did.

“Are they dead?” Liam walks up to one of the lifeless bodies and nudges it with his foot. They all wait with bated breath.

“Nothing.” Harry sighs.

“Just give it a moment.” Zayn holds up a hand and looks around. Liam looks up from the body and raises his eyebrows at him.

“I don’t think anything is going to happen.” Louis rests on one hip and looks over the bodies that do not seem to be doing anything any time soon.

“Get ready to eat your words.” Zayn smirks just before there are some moans and groans of both confusion and pain coming from all of the bodies.

“What happened?” An old man with ripped clothes says with a frown, adjusting his smashed up glasses that are only just hanging off his face.

“Where am I?” A teenage girl in, unsurprisingly, a 1D t-shirt says, rubbing her eyes and frowning.

“Worst hangover _ever._ ” A woman looking in her late thirties wearing a plaid shirt immediately stands up and wanders off the god knows where. Harry moves to help the teenage girl up with a smile.

“Hey, you’ve just been a bit out of it. Do you want a glass of water?” She looks about ready to piss herself, especially because Harry’s shirt is still unbuttoned. Louis is still in shock so can’t really do anything but stand there gaping at all of the different people waking up.

“Pretty impressive, huh?” Zayn nudges him with his elbow.

“How on earth did you do that?!” Niall exclaims, gesturing wildly and opening and closing his mouth.

“I dunno,” Zayn shrugs, “Amazing genes? The bite might have activated something in my DNA.”

“Or it was destiny.” Liam comes to Zayn’s side with a smile.

“Speaking of destiny.” Louis waggles his eyebrows, looking between them.

“Yeah,” Zayn nods at him like he understands and turns to completely face Liam, “Liam Payne, you are an oblivious and unsubtle idiot.”

“I’m wha-?” Liam starts but Zayn kisses him before he can finish. Niall and Louis let out whoops of joy and start clapping.

“OH my god.” Louis hears from behind him.

“Oh, shit.” Harry says and Louis turns to see the girl in the t-shirt collapsing in his arms. Harry looks at him with a helpless shrug as he lowers her to the floor.

“Come here, you twat.” Louis smiles at him and crooks his finger.

“My love, you are too kind.” Harry saunters overdramatically towards him and Louis pulls him in by the belt loops of those ridiculously tight and beautiful jeans.

“We stopped the zombie apocalypse.” Louis breathes into his mouth.

“We did.” Harry smiles.

“You believed in me from the start, didn’t you?”

“I did,” Harry bumps their noses together, “Even if it wasn’t really you that stopped it.”

“I helped.” Louis narrows his eyes. Harry answers him with a kiss.

*

“We always thought Zayn Malik was beautiful, but it turns out his genes gave him more than devilishly good looks,” The news reporter smiles at the camera, “It also gave him the ability to stop a zombie apocalypse. Or, as the boys liked to refer to them as, a frostie apocalypse. This boy and his former bandmates singlehandedly stopped the apocalypse by some miracle of science. When Zayn was bitten by one of the infected civilians, a dormant gene in his DNA was activated that had the ability to wake people up from these coma-like trances they had fallen into a day earlier.

“We are here with them now, outside the very hotel where, a few weeks ago, they discovered what Zayn’s so-called super power had done,” The reporter steps up to where they are all lined up and covered in makeup and hairspray for their interview, “How does it feel to not only be the biggest boyband, and former member of said boyband, along with saviours of the human race?”

“Saviours of the human race is a bit dramatic,” Zayn smiles shyly, “I prefer to call us lucky.”

“How so?” The reporter puts their mic in front of Louis, who smiles sweetly at the camera, baring his teeth slightly.

“We made a lot of stupid decisions which worked out in our favour. It was down to chance that Zaynie, here, had the gene to save everyone.”

“We _are_ stupidly lucky.” Harry continues, “Us coming together as a band, us becoming so successful, and finding the people we love.” He looks to Louis by his side and clasps their hands together.

“We’re just fuckin’ awesome frostie destroyers, mate.” Niall smiles through a mouthful of food.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you think I need professional help! Hope you enjoyed it ;)
> 
> tumblr: stilesmakesmestrong


End file.
